


Snowed In

by analineblue



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analineblue/pseuds/analineblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it’s nice to let everything fall around them, for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny bit of fluff, involving a snowstorm, and some serious snuggling under the blankets. Written for the schmoop_bingo prompt _snowed in_.

Ianto curls his toes against Jack's ankle, feeling the other man squirm a little under the covers. 

 

If he concentrates hard enough, he can almost hear the snow falling outside, adding soft layers of white to the blanket of cold winter that the city is already buried under. 

 

It's toasty warm under the blankets though, especially with Jack pressed close to him like this, warm breath filling the space between them as his chest rises and falls evenly, flannel sheets tucked up over his shoulder and underneath his chin, his face calm and peaceful and _happy_ , Ianto thinks, as much as it's possible to look happy while sound asleep like this. 

 

Jack really _does_ look happy though, and Ianto's stomach clenches, just a little, when he thinks of it like this--of Jack, happy to be asleep in his bed, with him. Jack always seems so very much larger than life usually, in the hub, or out in the field, but here, eyes pressed closed, cheek buried deep in Ianto's pillow, he just looks like _Jack_ , still a bit larger than life, but like this, he feels like he's seeing another side of Jack, one that Jack doesn't show anyone else, if he can help it. Ianto never realizes how much he needs these moments until he's _in_ them, until he's so caught up, he doesn't ever want to let go. 

 

Jack stirs, and because Ianto can't help it, he leans in, invading that small space between them, feeling Jack's warm breath against his lips, his chin. He presses a kiss, feather-light, to Jack's temple, and watches a little guiltily as Jack's eyelids twitch a little, and then flutter open. 

 

Jack slides an arm around Ianto's waist as he smiles up at him. 

 

"Hi," Ianto says softly. "Sorry," he adds after a moment, watching Jack blink up at him, slow and sleepy. "That wasn't very considerate of me." 

 

He can't help but smile though, leaning into Jack's touch as Jack's arms circle around his back. Ianto presses his cheek against Jack’s chest, breathing him in, honestly wondering how Jack can manage to be so intoxicating all the time, even when they’re both half-asleep like this. 

 

"What time is it?" Jack murmurs from somewhere above Ianto's head. 

 

“Dark,” Ianto says, listening to Jack’s heart thumping just underneath his ear. “Early,” he clarifies, when Jack chuckles, a deep, earthy rumble from somewhere deep in his chest.

 

“Still snowing?” Jack asks, rubbing the pads of his fingers against the base of Ianto’s neck.

 

“Mm,” Ianto says, closing his eyes, as Jack’s fingers lightly massage the sensitive area behind his ears, fingertips threading through his hair absently, back and forth. 

 

“Think we’re snowed in?” Jack suggests innocently, as he moves from Ianto’s neck to his shoulders, lightly working the muscles there as best he can from their position. 

 

Ianto shifts, pushing himself up a little on Jack’s chest just enough to see the wicked glint in Jack’s eyes.

 

“You’re terrible,” Ianto says, grinning. 

 

“Hey, I don’t control the weather!” 

 

“It _is_ a lot of snow,” Ianto agrees, allowing himself to be pulled back down under the covers, as Jack squeezes him tightly, warm hands pressing against bare skin, smooth and strong.

 

“We’re entitled to a day off every now and then, aren’t we?” Jack says, clearly convinced already. 

 

“Well, you are the boss.”

 

“I am, aren’t I,” Jack says, smug and sure. 

 

“Absolutely,” Ianto agrees, sealing the deal with a light kiss to Jack’s lips, and burying both of them a little deeper under the covers.

 

It makes him feel like a kid again, listening to the snow fall onto the roof outside, praying under the covers for a day off like it was the only thing in the world he ever wanted.

 

Like this, Ianto feels protected, shielded from everything outside of this room, outside of this bed. Normally, he’s pretty fearless—-he’d follow Jack to the ends of the earth and back if he could, no questions asked, but sometimes… Sometimes it’s nice to hide away from it all for a while too. To hold onto these moments where they both feel safe, and secure. 

 

Sometimes it’s nice to let everything fall around them, for a change. 

 

Ianto closes his eyes, feeling Jack’s body wrapped around his, warm and strong, and all he can see are snowflakes, thousands of them, stretching onward to infinity, as far as the eye can see.

***


End file.
